hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pain
Note: All information is what was interpreted through translation. This means most if not all information on this page may not be accurate. Please read carefully. Arthur Kirkland is a young teachers aide at a college, trying to balance teaching with personal life. He's never been a social person and has a troublesome history, but this new college life may change his outlook when he meets Alfred. F. Jones. Will Alfred be able to unlock the gates that have locked Arthur's heart?1 This game takes place in a Human AU, where all characters are not personified countries. The player plays as Arthur Kirkland (England) who is a teachers aide in a college. The game is a USUK (America/England) fangame, thus most interactions with characters will be towards building up a USUK relationship. Game size is 64MB and estimated gameplay time is 2-4 hours. Gameplay The game works as a 'dating sim/life game' in which there are three periods during each day (morning, noon, and night) and during each period the player must choose where to go/what to do. The game runs for two 'game months' meaning there are approximately 60 days to run through and 180 actions to be taken. There are dream sequences that can be unlocked as well, which help build the story of Arthur's past as well as other characters. Parameters: There are no maximums in parameters, sans 'Mood' and 'Money' which are capped at 100. The higher the parameters, the better the ending will be. Emotion/Relationship: This measures your current relationship with Alfred (America). This parameter will determine your ending and help activate events, so aim to raise this. Energy: Also considered 'HP'. Activities cost energy, thus when completing daily activities this parameter will slowly decrease. If it reaches 0, Arthur will get sick and be unable to perform any other actions. Only when it reaches 60 will Arthur be able to return to work. Sleeping and drinking tea can restore energy. Note: When sick you are unable to perform any actions, both outside and inside home. Mood: If mood reaches 0, Arthur will refuse to work. Activities such as teaching, training and home activities cannot be performed. Gameplay can continue when mood reaches 60. Money: The game's currency. If less than 0, the game will automatically end with a "Bad End". Teaching at the school can increase your money. You can also sell items you've made such as black tea, silver cutlery, teddy bears and pipes. Note: Each day, 30$ will be deducted. This is the 'cost of living' so be sure to earn money otherwise you may run out. Strength: When weak, you could be bullied by others, so it is good to increase this parameter. Strength can be increased by training and production. Charm: Measures Arthur's 'attractiveness'. Some events may only be triggered if 'Charm' is high. Various school and home activities can increase this parameter. Reputation: Arthur's 'college influence' or reputation in the school. School activities can increase this parameter. Events and 'Relationship' Points: The higher the 'relationship' points are, the better the ending will be once the game ends. Aim for high relationship points when playing. Occasionally the player may meet another character and interact with them if in the right location. When a special event occurs and if the player makes the right choices, the 'relationship' with the other will increase. Some events will happen automatically, after a set time, if they pertain to the main plot. Other events may be dependant on onr or two 'parameters' and/or the players 'relationship' with the other character. Events may also be reliant on the trigger of past events. (A certain event must have already triggered for another to follow.) Activities: (Note: The following information was not rewritten in case any information is missed.) School Activites: Teaching - to the students at the school. Increase in money, prestige, reduce energy and mood. You can interact with other students (especially Al), a lot of important events through this action is triggered. Training - In the sports hall exercise, increase strength, prestige, reduce energy and mood, but do not consume money. Watch - listen to other teachers lesson. Increase glamor, prestige, reduce energy and mood, you can receive a gift of friendship from other assistants in this activity. Stroll - a walk to relax on campus, restore mood and increase glamor, prestige, reducing money. The main activity is also encountered other roles. Home Activities: Production - manufacturing black tea, silver cutlery, teddy bears and pipes used to make money (needed in schools across Yao). Consume money, mood and energy, while increasing strength. Tea - tea leisurely eating exquisite snacks, spend some good personal time. You can restore mood and energy, increased charm, money and consume tea × 1. Sleep - a substantial part of the mood and restore energy while reducing power and prestige trace. Important to rely on this dream memories of events triggered action. Divination - Research your favorite fairy magic and play together. You can restore mood and increase strength, but it will reduce the prestige and effort. Characters 493886.jpg|Ludwig|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 825873.jpg|Ivan Braginski|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 921879.jpg|Feliciano 2093108.jpg|Alfred F. Jones|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 2299862.jpg|Kiku Honda 2634894.jpg|Gilbert Beilschmidt|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 6951258.jpg|Arthur Kirkland Protagonist|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 3771798.jpg|Roderich|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 5131264.jpg|Matthew Williams|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 7124633.jpg|Elizabeta|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 7180402.jpg|Francis Bonnefoy|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 8447307.jpg|Yao Wang|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html Extra: Bunny & Mochi Care During gameplay, an event may occur in which Arthur meets a bunny and a mochi. They beomce his pets and this will unlock new 'caregiving' options in the menu, which only appear during the 'Morning' and 'Night'. Selecting these options may increase Arthur's parameters and trigger a small event. Detailed Events and Requirements Warning! Spoilers below: Please note that the following was not rewritten in case any information was missed. Event Conditions ※ A number of star labeled (USUK events) are needed to reach Perfect ENDING. 1, not the authority of Mr. TA (★) Time: Opening Action: Teaching Parameter requirements: 200 or less prestige Important options: "retorted" 2, art grabbed from the body Time: May 1 - May 5 Action: Observing the art class Parameter requirements: None Important options: "mock mercilessly" 3-Weekend Lunch with North American Gemini (★) Time: May 6 - May 7, morning Action: Lecture / stroll Parameter requirements: None Important option: "feint past are no worth to mention about." Note: Special item obtained coffee 4, Shakespeare's horror film (★) Time: May 8 - May 14 Action: Teaching Parameter requirements: 10 or more emotional Important options: "Only you are afraid of it ! " 5, the recess sitting (★) Time: Open Action: Teaching / Training / stroll / watch Parameter requirements: energy below 30, more emotional 40 Important options: "Argue until the end." 6, Nap time terrorist (★) Time: May 15 - May 19, morning Action: Sleep Parameter requirements: 25 or more emotion Important options: "Play with him since it is impossible to continue the nap" 7, Ludwig and Honda Kiku Time: May 15 - May 21 Action: Teaching Parameters required: more than 240 prestigious Important options: "feeling a sense of sympathy." 8, Thick-browed Rabbit and the mochi (★) Time: May 21 Action: stroll Parameter requirements: glamor 200 or more, 30 or more emotion Important options: "Take them home to take care of." NOTE: After selecting the right eyebrow rabbit rearing options will open after the main menu. 9, Hamburger therapy (★) Time: May 22 - May 28 (morning / afternoon) Action: Production / Training Parameter requirements: 35 or more emotion Important options: "We are different so don't get mixed up!" Note: Special item obtained hamburger 10, Miss fairy's counseling After triggering three memories: Time Action: Divination Parameters required: Strength 220 or more, 60 or more emotion Important options: "Past is past and now is now" 11, Jealousy (★) Time: May 22 - May 30 Action: Teaching Parameter requirements: 300 or more prestige, more emotional 45 Important options: "You did not listen to me at the first place." 12, Yao's appreciation After reaching jealous event Action: Lecture / stroll / training / Observing the art class Parameter requirements: 280 or more glamor, prestige, more than 350 Important options: "time" -> "He likes it or hate relationship with what I have." Note: Select "no time" to start a gift of friendship doll] 13, Honda Kiku's appreciation (★) After reaching jealous event Action: Lecture / stroll / training / Observing the art class Parameter requirements: 280 or more glamor, prestige 350 or more, 50 or more emotion Important options: "Who said I need your protection!?" Note: This event consumes the whole day, therefore it is recommended to trigger during the afternoon 14, The Dumpling Festival (★) Time: June 2 Action: Lecture Parameters required: more than 450 prestigious Important options: "Not even if it is a joke" 15, Beach Resort (★) Time: June 3 ~ *** (morning / afternoon) Action: Teaching / Training / Production / tea / divination Parameter requirements: 60 or more emotional Important options: "poke him in the stomach to refute." 16, Carrying the memories of the old toy soldiers (★) Time: June 5 - June 9 Action: Teaching Parameters required: 70 or more feelings Important options: "Put the toy soldier into the pocket first." Special item: [Old Toy Soldiers (only if you choose to keep the toy soldier) 17, The academy anniversary preparations Time: June 12 - June 18 Action: Observing the art class/ stroll Parameters required: prestige 500, charm 300 (If the parameter does not reach the requirement, the event will still be triggered, however Gilbert will not appear in the event, which may affect the subsequent events) Important options: "How arrogant this guy could be, just like Al." 18 The incredible academy festival (★) Time: June 20 Action: None (automatically triggered) Parameter requirements: 500 or more prestige, 70 or more feelings, and triggered by an event of anniversary preparations, Alfred drags Arthur to the celebration as the later gave his invitation to Gilbert. Important Options: None 19, Hickey (★) Time: June 21 Action: None (automatic triggered) Parameters required: school festival event, feelings above 80, 8 USUK events, 7 dream events and possesses three Alfred's special items. Important Options: None Note: This event is a checkpoint to reach the Perfect Ending, if you did not get this you might have to replay... 20, The gentleman collapsed (★) Time: June 26 - July 3 Action: Lecture / demonstration / training Parameters required: the feelings of more than 90 Important options: "That hamburger idiot came!?." 21, Who's birthday? Time: July 1 Action: Teaching Parameters required: more than 480 prestigious Important options: "You are inviting Matthew?." Note: Special item obtained syrup 22, Hide and...seek? Time: Open Action: None (automatic triggered) Parameters required: Took care of the pets more than 20 times, 60 or more feelings, rabbit in healthy condition Note: The future fate thick-browed rabbit and the mochi is depending on this event, whether they will get married or not. Event Conditions ※ All the memories in dream are triggered by choosing 'Sleep' 1, first met Time: None Parameter requirements: None Note: at the beginning of the story automatically triggered 2 homes Time: May 1 - May 7 Parameter requirements: 10 or more feelings 3, Twins Time: May 8 - May 14 Parameter requirements: 18 or more feelings NOTE: You must trigger event 3 The North American Gemini 4, fear Time: May 15 - May 21 Parameter requirements: 30 or more feelings NOTE: You must trigger event 4 Shakespeare thriller 5, The cure Time: May 22 - May 28 Parameter requirements: 45 or more emotional NOTE: You must trigger event 9 Hamburger therapy 6, cuisine Time: May 29 - *** Parameter requirements: 60 or more feelings NOTE: You must trigger event 12 Wang Yao's appreciation (to choose "time") or Honda Kiku's appreciation or 14 Dumplings Festival 7, Rain Time: June 12 - June 18 Parameter requirements: 72 or more feelings NOTE: You must trigger event carrying the memories of old toy soldier and get the old Toy Soldier 8 passphrase Time: June 26 - July 2 Parameters required:Feelings> 90 NOTE: You must trigger event 19 hickey incident and 20 the gentleman collapsed Conditions ※ Bad END: give up Money reaches zero then automatically trigger the outcome (no time restricted). No matter how much feeling you gained this ending will be triggered once your money reaches zero (or negative). ※ Normal END: Far empty When the conditions are not fulfilling both Kuso ENDINGS and Perfect ENDING, this ending will be automatically triggered. ※ Kuso END: Extremely evil gentleman Money 4000 or more, 500 or more power, prestige, 500 or more. And you must not 1. receive or trigger any event which leads to friendship gifts (aside of Al's comic because you're forced to receive it) also must not adopt the rabbit and the mochi. ※ Kuso END: the expectations of the Angels Money 4000 or more, 500 or more glamour, prestige 500, getting all the friendship gift (hamburgers, coffee, comic, roses, maple syrup, water pipes, panda doll) but you must not take the old toy soldier and also must adopt eyebrow rabbit and rice groups. ※ Perfect END: Got his wish Money 5000 or more, 800 or more prestige, charm, strength average of 400 or more, the feelings of 110 or more, triggered 10 or more USUK moments, triggered all dream events, possesses hamburgers, coffee and Old Toy Soldier. ※ Thick-browed rabit ending: married Rabbit meters eyebrow care group more than 30 times, feeding scone no more than 3 times, 60 more than feelings ※ eyebrow rabbit outcomes: a person Rabbit meters eyebrow care group more than 30 times, feeding scone no more than 3 times, reached Perfect END ps: eyebrow rabbit outcome must appear - please be patient to wait until after the final production of the group XD Ending Descriptions Warning! Spoilers below! Note: The ending descriptions are directly taken from Google Translate to keep words exact. Excluding the 'Bad End', all endings will take place on July 4th. Bad End - money for 0 through / economic / risk / machine lead early return home to get married ...... (beat) Normal End - did not answer and Al tangled past, the overall level is not high or parameters did not reach the following two conditions Kuso End, will lead a normal life Kuso End part 1 - did not answer and Al tangled past, prestige and power up to 500, money up to 5000, then lived happily cursing others and take pleasure in the very evil gentleman living ☆ Kuso End part 2 - did not answer and Al tangled past, prestige and charm to 500, money up to 5000, to collect all the gifts of friendship (not including toy soldiers) and adopted eyebrows rabbit, you can reach everyone loves flowers See the flowers do not. columns. ending day ☆ Perfect End (R18) - and Al unravel the tangle past (where required to trigger a special event 10 above), he eventually accepted after the two Al confession Arthur stammered (feed) and Arthur in the new semester Al Happy together instructors & students become the strongest combination ...... (Hey good lazy) Gallery 611370_orig.jpg|Gameplay 1|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 4043183_orig.jpg|Game Menu|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html 9337426_orig.jpg|Game CG|link=http://www.saintskyland.com/pain--gain.html Sources 1 Translated Game Description: ''Place the game occurred in the UIC similar parallel in the world.Player's perspective is that this young college assistant Arthur Kirkland. After entering the game needs to do is arranged for him to choose the school trip and interpersonal communication, and let him in the college life was relaxed and happy at the same time, also, and the college for new students, their own coaching class monitor - - and there have been some important people in the complex shared memories - Alfred · F · Jones - closer relationships and unlock the lock has trapped two years of deadlock heart eventually usher in a better hand in hand ending. '' All information comes from the game developer website. Translations using Google translate. Category:Fanfiction Category:Visual Novel Category:Yaoi Category:R-18 Category:Romance